All about Love!
by vedha
Summary: A late night radio show brings two souls together into the circle of Love... SXS oneshot


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one shot just sort of came to my mind now and I couldn't resist writing it down... So I hope you guys like it...

I do not own own Unfaithful, it is Rihanna's. And I do not own CCS as well!

* * *

"Its 12:30pm now and you are listening to All about Love with me; your all time favourite, Little Wolf! Today's question is: What is the one thing that you will wait for or waiting for? You can mail me your answers to ... Stay tuned to hear more about love..." the amber eyed guy switched on the playlist playing various melodies through the radio.

Syaoran Li is currently working as a radio jockey in the Tokyo Radio Station. It was just a part time job he had managed to acquire during his first year of college to pay the rent for his small studio apartment he shared with his cousin Eriol Hirragizawa.

He always hosts a program called 'All about Love' that airs from 11 to 1 every night. For some reason his boss thought that his voice was a little soft for the late night show and he was more than happy to talk about his favourite subject 'Love'.

Though he had a very few listeners, there were the regulars who would always listen to his show and send answers for such questions.

That night, strangely he had gotten no mails so far. So he used his strategy where he would voice out his own opinion and make it sound as if a listener had sent him the answer.

So once the song got over he started speaking through the microphone again. "That was _Unfaithful _by Rihanna guys. It's me Little Wolf in All about Love... It is a full moon night suitable for a moonlit walk by the seashore... Kaito says that the hours he will spend with his love will be like a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain signing to it. He claims that love is the only thing that will make him feel alive and he is waiting for such a love... Well Kaito, you sure are a poetic person to think like that. I am sure you will find your true love that will make you feel alive again... This song is for you!"

He added a couple more songs to the playlist and checked for any new mails. _'Thank god! Someone is nice enough to send me a mail... I surely can't handle the shows with all of my own thoughts alone!'_ he thought opening the mail.

_Dear Wolf,_

_For me love is a feel where you would go to any extent for the person you love just to see their smile. Sometimes we do things for them and don't expect that smile also. It is when you are able to give all that you got to that other person and expect nothing in return. _

_I am waiting for such a soul who would love me like that and I will love them back more than they would love me. Such a love need not necessarily be from the opposite gender or even a human .All we need is a soul that will love us... I am just waiting for such a soul to meet me..._

_FYI you just quoted George Moore right! If you want I can give you better quotes..._

_Sakura_

He chuckled a bit reading the last line of her mail. Being a literature major, he had unconsciously quoted something he had read during his classes. But George Moore is an Irish writer and not many would have heard of him...

Still having his smile he ended the songs and started talking. "You are listening to All about Love with me Little Wolf... Sakura here says that she is waiting for a soul that would love her and not expect anything in return. For her love necessarily need not be from a lover. It can be from anyone with a soul... Even a heart is not needed. All she needs is a soul and she is waiting to shower such a soul with all the love she could muster up... I wish you luck to meet your soul mate soon Sakura..." he played the songs again.

While the songs were being aired he typed back a reply.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry about the quote... Sometimes it happens... ;) So did I interpret your thought correctly?_

_Wolf_

Not long after that I got a reply.

_Yeah! For once someone didn't tease my view about love and you had interpreted it right. Thanks..._

_Sakura_

He couldn't wait till he got another mail from his mysterious listener. Oddly her messages made him smile and he badly wanted to continue talking to her. He wanted to go beyond the relationship of RJ and listener.

_Welcome! Actually yours was the only mail I received tonight...Think you can give me a few more quotes? I am running out of good ones... Contact me in my personal mail id: _

_Wolf_

He smiled hitting the send button. Just two more minutes and he will be ending his show for the day.

Once the song ended he spoke "That's all for tonight guys... Catch up with Shiney's Walk up call tomorrow morning at 6. Have a lovely night... It's me Little Wolf signing off... Cha! Cha! Bye!" he said switching off the microphone.

Meanwhile in an auburn haired girl sat in her dorm room smiling at the mail that had just popped up in her laptop. It is a rare event for Sakura Kinomoto to sit late at night and finish off assignments. She is the straight A student who finishes up all her homework earlier than the given due date. But tonight she was just finishing up an assignment when she tuned in the radio. There were a few stations in the city that had a show airing late at night.

There was some program called All about Love and she left the radio on since her favourite songs were being played. The RJ had asked some question and as much as she wanted to answer the question she had other better work to do. Being a double major in Theatre and Literature she recognised the famous quote by George Moore and couldn't resist sending him a mail.

'_Either he is making it up or someone just sent him a quote telling that it was their own words..._ she thought as she sent him an answer for his question along with the information about the quote.

She smiled at his last mail which contained his personal mail id. He finished his show and now all she could hear was static.

She composed a new mail.

#########################

Syaoran had slept off as soon as he reached his apartment. He completely forgot about her mail until Eriol asked him to check his mail for some other reason.

He hurriedly opened the mail box in his I-phone and punched in the password. He had gotten a new mail from her.

_In that case, why don't you give me a call and I will give you more quotes... 8142644473_

_Sakura_

With a smile covering his face he dialled the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi! Kinomoto Sakura speaking!" an angelic voice spoke from the other side.

He knew from now on he will feel alive because he had at last met his soul mate... She never expected to find her true love over a boring radio program that aired late at night and he felt glad to have taken up the RJ job in the first place...

* * *

That's all guys... I know it is a short one... But I didn't want to extend it anymore... Reviews are welcome!


End file.
